


Something in the Air

by koalawhisperer



Series: Jimlock Fluff [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 07:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2459717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koalawhisperer/pseuds/koalawhisperer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even Jim and Sherlock, the most dangerous man in England and the world's only consulting detective, aren't immune to the charms of romance and a warm London night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something in the Air

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this ask --
> 
> Imagine Sherlock and Jim walking around London at night time, not for any particular reason, just to be enjoying the fresh air and each other's company.

It was a warm London night, the stars above twinkling like minature gemstones in the black velvet sky. Wispy clouds floated through the sky, a veil for the glimmering stars. A slight breeze kept the air from being uncomfortably warm. It was, for lack of a better word, a perfect night for a stroll. The sort of night that found lovers gazing at each other as they dined outdoors, the sort of night that set a perfect atmosphere for romance. Romance that it seemed no-one was immune to, even the most dangerous man in England and the world’s only consulting criminal.

 Sherlock slipped into his blazer as he waited for Jim to join him, the evening too warm for his Belstaff yet too chilly for just a dress shirt. He was feeling quite affectionate, an unusual mood for the detective yet one that was welcomed. It was a stark change from the man he'd been before, hesitant to show or give affection for fear of being deemed too sentimental. Then, he'd noticed that Jim was the same way, that Jim was just as hesitant to be affectionate. Then, after a while, both of them had realised that they could let their guards down around each other and show their hearts when they were alone, secluded from the world. When they could drop the personas they'd cultivated for the world. After that revelation, Sherlock had quickly learned that affection was a _good_  thing; Jim’s caring touches silenced his over-active mind and soothed him when he was upset over a case. And nothing, _nothing_  was better after an intense round of sex than cuddling up to Jim and basking in the afterglow. Sherlock even enjoyed morning cuddles on nights where they both managed sleep, just sharing warmth and admiring how relaxed Jim was as he waited for the other man to wake. He sighed softly and gazed up at the sky, turning when he heard Jim coming into the room. Sherlock’s heart skipped a beat when he saw Jim, looking comfortably casual. 

"Hello," Sherlock murmured with a smile as Jim slipped into a light jacket. "Ready?"  
  
"Mmhm," Jim replied, smiling back at Sherlock, the sort of smile that reached his eyes and made them crinkle around the corners in a rather endearing fashion. The criminal went over to the door and out into the night with Sherlock close behind, immediately slipping his hand into his lover’s as they began to walk. It was nice, Jim had to admit, dropping his consulting criminal persona and just _enjoying_ Sherlock. They were so busy with their respective lines of work that they rarely got to do this; only when both of them were free could they truly enjoy each other for the people they were. "It’s not been this gorgeous in quite some time."

Sherlock sighed softly as he strolled with Jim, gently stroking his partner’s hand with his thumb as he glanced down at the shorter man. He was absolutely breathtaking in the night, the streetlights creating gorgeous shadows on his face and making his dark brown eyes seem to glow. It was times like this that Sherlock _truly_  got to enjoy how beautiful Jim was physically. He appreciated Jim’s mind on a daily basis with the cases that the man created for him, but this, this was Sherlock seeing Jim as more than just a brilliant mind, as an entire human being. He took in the man’s strong arms, the arms that had protected Sherlock from his nightmares on more than a few occasions and held him close in more tender moments. The long, slender neck, a few hickeys from their last time in bed still barely visible. The boyish features aglow. “I know,” Sherlock replied, inhaling deeply and taking in the fresh air. “Bloody storms kept me cooped up for the past three days.”

Jim chuckled softly as Sherlock complained about the past three days. It had been rather rough, not being able to go out and work, which had led to a rather restless and upset Sherlock. There had been a lot of sulking and groaning about boredom, which would drive a lesser man mad. Fortunately, Jim knew how to calm his detective better than anyone else in the world. Sometimes, that involved retreating to their bed and losing themselves in the pleasure they gave each other, other times it meant sitting quietly, perhaps with Sherlock composing as Jim watched or reading together in some cuddled up position. Other times, Jim would create elaborate crime scenes and Sherlock would solve them. “I kept you quite entertained,” Jim said playfully, reaching up and giving Sherlock a teasing kiss on the cheek. 

"You certainly did," Sherlock replied with a grin. "You’re quite good at that, you know. As well as  _many_  other things."

"If I didn’t know better, I’d say you were flirting with me," Jim grinned as he steered Sherlock into a park. The park was normally bustling with people during the day, but since it was night, it was mostly empty, with plenty of privacy for couples who were feeling a bit daring. Somehow, though, that sort of thing didn’t seem right. Tonight was more to get out of the flat after three days inside, to enjoy each other’s company, and they didn’t have to have sex to do that. "I like it."  
  
"You always do," Sherlock said fondly as he turned and kissed the side of Jim’s head. His heart positively throbbed with…well, love, for Jim. It was almost humorous, the two men who swore sentiment was a disadvantage acting like teenagers with their first relationships towards each other. But Jim, well, Jim understood Sherlock. Jim cared. Jim wanted Sherlock to take care of himself, Jim put up with all of Sherlock’s quirks, Jim encouraged Sherlock’s mind. No wonder Sherlock had fallen so hard. He gave a soft sigh as they continued to walk, eventually ending up at a very secluded clearing.

"How can I not when the man flirting with me is the brilliant, gorgeous Sherlock Holmes?" Jim slipped his arms around Sherlock’s narrow waist and smiled up at him, moonlight reflecting in his eyes. 

"Now you’re flirting with me." Sherlock laughed, his voice a mere whisper in the quiet night, as though he were afraid of disturbing something should he speak too loudly. "And I have to admit, I like it when it comes from the equally brilliant and gorgeous Jim Moriarty. Who, if I didn’t know better, I’d say is blushing."

Jim gave Sherlock a good-natured glare, one that he certainly didn’t mean. He was alright with Sherlock seeing him blush. After all, the detective had seen it plenty of times before, especially after sex, and he’d never said anything negative about it. That was one of the many things Jim loved about Sherlock. Sherlock _appreciated_  Jim, quirks and all, just as Jim appreciated Sherlock’s quirks. They truly were made for each other. It had taken the stubborn men long enough to realise that they were meant to come together like this, but immediately coming together would've taken the fun out of it. Would've taken away the game, the chase, the dancing around each other that both of them so adored. 

The couple stood there in the moonlight, just gazing at each other, enjoying the rare romantic moment. Hands wandered lovingly over backs, staying in innocent territory. Eyes took in sharp cheekbones and full lips, dark hair and long necks. The tension grew and grew until neither of them could take it, both of them leaning in at the same time. Jim tilted his head to go against Sherlock’s, humming softly and gently pressing himself closer as their lips met and time froze. The outside world ceased to exist as they kissed, hands tangling in hair and slipping gently beneath shirts. This wasn’t a kiss that led to sex. This was a kiss that was solely about expressing love and appreciation. The connection that they shared, the connection that brought them together in this wonderful, incredible way.

"I love you…" Sherlock whispered against Jim’s lips, the words melting away into a small smile when the sentiment was returned in Jim’s musical Irish lilt before continuing the deep, slow kisses. In that moment, they were no longer consulting criminal and detective. No. They were two lovers, lost in each other, lost in emotion and devotion. It was an absolutely ordinary thing, but for Sherlock and Jim, it was nothing short of extraordinary.


End file.
